Affections Within Time
by shegosdrakken
Summary: Second chapter up. Please read it too XD oh and tons of DS here as well
1. Drawing the Cards

Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible or the characters within it but I do own Alego, and Draknyus for now so yah - I hope you like the story too and if anything please critique or review the story as well and thank you -

Chapter One: Drawing the Cards

A possessing girl walked in along with her long raven refinish hair that moved side to side as she was striding. Her hip structure; so elegant. Her body; so fine. Her breasts were in perfect shape, just like her body was. She took small steps as she made her way towards the table. The table was where everyone gathered to have their meetings. The table itself was very symbolic, it represented when the group was all ears and making plans for world domination, but this time it was different. It had to be, they had to overcome victory. They must.

As she sat down she took off her silky gloves and started to file her nails. Recently, she just received a manicure and wanted to maintain the nail's features. She quickly got a light brush to dust off some of the dry skin cells that still must have been there. The other figures walked in as well. One with a very biff structure that seemed to be afraid of everything, or just seemed to be picky about his ideals. A very selfish individual indeed, and his only intention was to get back the woman he once loved. He was rigorous and angry. He couldn't help but curse within his breathe. As for the other, he was a skimpy fellow and had no drastic intentions upon anyone's behalf. But only wanted to gain some reputation of being a villain. That was his only ambition. The other biff fellow started to cry he felt that he was a failure. "I swear father," he told himself. "I will become a better villain that you will ever be! You will finally be at my mercy when you find out how your own son beat you at your own game!"

"Hold your tongue," the woman hushed. She got aggravated pretty easily especially when people constantly complained to themselves. She was about 25 years old. Long, black, thick coarse hair, with lovely blue eyes that sparkled like the river. She was in perfect shape and everything seemed to be flawless on her, except needing an attitude adjustment.

"And what do you expect me to do, eh!" he demanded. He was highly dim-witted and lived with his father on a private island. He constantly touched his hair, and always had the habit being conceited. He wore tight fitting shirts, which made his abs stick out. Even though he might be bulky, he certainly didn't have a brain.

"I think that you should just get a life already and set your matters straight! Don't go making everyone else miserable just because you can't handle your own problems!"

"Oh and you think that you have no problems. Look at your mouth for instance!" he retaliated back. She became furious as her hands began to coarse through fire. It was enraging within her, as if she were an explosive that was about to be released.

"Patience my pet," the other figure insisted as he walked into the room. "You need to save your energy and not unleash it on some worthless bum!" This man had his hair parted, and very tall. He had black eyes and slight sideburns. He looked 30, but realistically was not at that age. He had developed a time machine that he could escape to capture his essential outlook. Indeed, he always thought, it was remotely to impress someone. He wore a black lab coat, with black gloves; it had shades of dark blue. He was quite tall reaching the height of 6 feet.

She lowered her hands, and smirked at him, giving that conceivable look that he was lucky to get away with it.

The man walked between that as he sat at the head of the table, while all of them were in unison the plan was ready to be developed. All that was needed is some trickery, bait, power, mind control, and self-absorption would do the trick. If everything worked out perfectly the world would be theirs for eternity. Not even Kim Possible or other famous heroes could overcome this victory. It was too perfect and properly coordinated that it had to work.

He started to cleanse his throat as he swallowed; he caressed his hair, and felt a bit uneasy with how to start the speech. He had a well-developed figure, same small nose, and dark black hair; it was split in two sections with a part in the middle. He had some evidence of sideburns, but overall he was good looking. In good physique too especially when you are a 60 year old. The person began to speak as he flickered on the switch for the TV. The TV that was shown was hooked up to a security camera that was found in Drakken's lair. It was quite small and hidden. The television became bright with color and noticed that the two figures were in a conversation with one another. The figures all starred blanklessly at the screen.

"Shego, fetch me my wrench!" Drakken commanded as he began to fix his latest robotic invention. It was a Kimbot, which was made with the same type of metal, that responded to stress and anxiety. Basically this element would cover the whole figure and become indestructible. **Refers to October 31st episode **

"Uh no!" Shego answered back. "I honestly think this whole plan is going to fail, I mean you always do. I mean just give up with the gadgets and machinery."

"Shego, your words hurt. I have feelings to you know!" tears started to fill his eyes. Shego noticed that her sarcasm at times got the worst of her, so she took a deep breathe and began to explain.

"Well its not that, I mean I feel that you should go with something more conniving like kidnapping her parents, uh going back through time again, or ship that stupid sidekick to Antarctica. At least something other than your usual plans. And please don't gloat this time."

"Why not gloat. All villains do that, it's a tradition!"

"Yah, but that's how she always gets away with everything."

"I see," Drakken smirked. "Ha, and I thought I was a genius, your brilliant!" he put his hand on her shoulder, Shego was slightly flushed.

"Thank you," she added, and then snapped back. "But we really need to devise something. I just have an awkward feeling about this whole fiasco. I can't help it, but I always feel that we don't have enough privacy anymore. I mean one day I heard noises coming from the wall, as soon as I approached there it stopped."

"I see and you think that maybe someone is onto us."

"Precisely", she winked. "I do not know why or any reasons, but I feel strange."

"Strange, Shego?"

"I guess you can say so, but now lets concentrate on kicking little Kimmie's arse!"

"As I have expected, they are already onto us, perfect! We must make our presence be known," the figure explained. "And I, Draknyus, would not even let my own son get the better of me! MWAHAHAHAHA! This plan will work for sure! I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Uh, zip it." The woman said as she tightened Draknyus's lips. "I think you should hush for awhile and turn that thing off first." She insisted.

"Ah yes, you are right. I am so glad that you, my little dear, decided to work for me."

"Yah, yah. Just do it already!" Draknyus turned off the screen.

"You said our plan was going to work so it should not fail am I right?" Senor Junior asked in astonishment.

"It shouldn't because I Avarius, would not be conquered again! I will prove to them all I am strong! And I am great!" He was quite thin for a person, I guess you can say anorexic, but was headstrong on what he desired. He had orange hair, that was spiked, and a long thin nose, that hung like a shameless hook. Eyes were very black and beady. He wore a red tight suit, with a yellow belt.

"Shout your mouth already we get the point!" Alego shouted.

"Well we all know who draws the cards am I right?"

"Yes." They all answered in unison.

"Basically, Junior I want you to get a hold of the villains, and try to get Alego to use mind control on them. Alego I will install this device onto your neck and will also have the ability to become transparent as well. But most importantly, I want you to thieve their life energy from them, so you can become stronger my pet."

"Oh yes, this is getting good."

"Now let me finish," Draknyus scolded. "Once this happens Junior and Avarius will uphold all the families of the Possible's, Stoppable's, Lipsky's, and villains otherwise. I want them all to obey me. Then you do your little trickery my beloved pet. You trick Drakken into thinking you are Shego or another women otherwise who has fallen for him. Get Shego to see you two together and this shall make her become defenseless and would tear her to heart in two. As for that Junior you should be able to comfort Shego in this time of need. Then when all is well we will strike them both when they least expect it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh, okay. What makes you so sure it'll work. I mean I know Shego has strong feelings for him and Drakken does for her too!"

"Please Alego, I know you have a soft spot for Drakken. So I wouldn't go there. Do you forget what happened in your childhood? She was the one that got all the attention not you. When you ran away her parents didn't even bother looking for you. They thought you were a mutant, born of such monstrosity."

"Shut up! I'll go with your stupid plan!" Alego scolded. "And I know how it feels."

"I know that's why I will always be here for you." He said as he began to stroke Alego's cheek. Alego backed away from him, still sitting on her chair. She looked at him relentlessly, but at the same time she felt comforted. Alego respected her boss because Draknyus was always there for her.

"I can't wait to get Shego back into my arms. I so longed have missed her," Senor Junior was making that dramatic pose of pretending he was holding Shego within his arms.

"And I, Avarius, will prove that I can be the strongest villain in the world!" He stood on the chair holding his staff. The group had blank expressions on their faces as sweat drops formed behind their heads.

"Lets just get to the plan shall we?"

Ron and Kim were strolling around in Middleton. Finally, it was summer vacation, a month after prom. Kim and Ron were now starting their new relationship, as they began walking holding each other's hands. Kim slightly made a jerked movement.

"What's wrong, KP?" he asked in reassurance.

"I don't know. I just feel something bad is going to happen."

DA FOOKIN END! I love Bundycoot's phrases XD oh and I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think and the next chapter PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT should be up soon. Alia


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

By Alia .

Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible or the characters within it but I do own Alego, and Draknyus for now  so yah - I hope you like the story too and if anything please critique or review the story as well and thank you -

Chapter Two: Practice Makes Perfect

There was a lair on a private island. The waves were like claws that latched onto the sand, trying to escape from being drifted away. The lights flickered on, as individuals were in the architecture. It was a nice, cold night, yet sitting along the beach shore was Drakken. He gazed up at the moon, wondering curiously if there was any determination and significance within his next plan. He sighed deeply and thought to himself. Commodore Puddles just stroked himself on Drakken's lap as he began to fell asleep. He put his hand, under his chin as Drakken held himself up in a slouched position. He wasn't miserable, just eager, curious and felt like wandering. Shego just watched Drakken from the beach. She was only a couple of meters away, but felt slightly uneasy. Maybe, she thought to herself. I am very hard on him. Maybe, I should use another approach instead of constantly mocking him.

"Drakken?" she questioned, hoping he would not be furious with her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I was a bit rude before."

"What?" he asked in astonishment. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Shego felt slightly reassured as she walked towards Drakken and sat next to him. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, almost like she was crouching.

"Well, I didn't mean it in that way. But we should just come up with something that will for once defeat little Kimmie."

"I see, just for some reason I don't feel like compromising, divulging, or ranting on a plan at the moment."

"Dr.D that doesn't seem like you. Are you okay?" She tried to feel his forehead. Drakken backed away a little from the gesture, he was a bit surprised, and yet felt flattered. He blushed a bit.

"Shego, I just feel something is missing."

"Oh!" Shego blushed as well. "I don't get what you mean by that." She tried to avoid the subject.

"I don't know, maybe there is something more. I mean I don't even remember ever seeing my own father. The only thing I know is that he divorced my mother when I was very young."

"I remember you saying that. Just like when I told you about my family. I can't stand them!"

"Shego, I know you love them."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"NO!"

"Shego, don't worry about it then. Any ways I just feel a bit curious about his intentions. I wonder if I'm a lot like him."

"I don't think so." She said, giving that sweet look of innocence within her smile. Drakken smiled back at her and turned red. Puddles still slept on his lap. Suddenly, Shego began to think about something. An idea aroused her interest.

"I know how we can defeat Kim Possible!"

"How?" Drakken asked it slightly sprouted his interest.

"Me and you can combat Kim! I mean you did extremely well when we went into the future and you were my sidekick!"

"Don't remind me of that!" He scolded. "I felt humiliated enough."

"It all works out! I mean you did amazing when you fought Kim. I can also teach you the moves too. This will be fun! I taught Junior how to fight!"

"I remember that." Drakken said, as there was a jealous tone in his voice.

"Okay then we will start tomorrow! Up and early!"

"That'll be great!" Drakken jumped excitedly as he got up. Puddles felt a bit awkward and looked up at his master. He noticed his excitement and started to bark. Puddles became blissful too. "Shego, me and you will spend lots of time together!" He quickly embraced her into his arms. Shego was staggered.

"Okay, 7 a. m sharp!"

"Okay Drakken, rise and shine!" Shego shouted as she had awakened right beside him. Drakken was in a deep sleep because he was tired. He sucked on his thumb as he held his teddy bear close to him. Shego hung over Drakken's ear and whispered.

"Drakken time to wake up!" Still no answer. He moved in the other direction facing Shego.

"Yo, Dr. D! Wake up!" He embraced Shego. Drakken thought that she was his teddy bear, and kept her close to him.

"DRAKKEN! DEMENTOR IS HERE! AHHH, HE'S COMING TO TAKE ME!"

"WHERE! CURSE YOU, DEMENTOR!" Drakken got up off the bed and started to get into his fighting stance. She began to laugh.

"You fell for it! HAHAHA!" she giggled.

"What?"

"You did, silly, it was a way of getting you up!'

"Oh." He blushed madly.

"Okay, let's get ready to start then shall we. Here wear this." She insisted it was a tank top and a pair of track pants as Shego handed the clothing to him. "I'll see you in a few."

Meanwhile in the gym, Drakken began waiting. He started to practice sparing with the spar bag that held from the top of the ceiling. Drakken glanced at it, trying to portray as if it were Ron.

"Stupid Buffoon!" he shouted as he punched the bag. "Ha, take that!" Drakken said proudly as he stood after hitting the bag. The device after, had hit him because he didn't move out of the way. He lost his balance and fell before Shego.

Shego began to giggle. She wore a tight tank top, that showed a little bit of cleavage, and tight fitting track pants. Whether this was to impress Drakken or intimidate him we don't know. Her main intention right now was to fight, teaching him how to combat and defend himself. Shego didn't want Drakken to always rely on her.

"Okay, now lets practice. And we are not going to finish until you finally get this right. Remember practice makes perfect."

"I see, but can we please relax once and a while?"

"Oh, fine. But, for the next few days it's all about this."

The fight began. Shego instructed the basic movements by teaching Drakken how to perform kicks and basic punches. Then they began to explore a diversity of techniques later on. Performing and practicing on back, front, forward, high jumping, low, backward, and side kicks and/or punches. It was quite tiring, but it aroused Drakken's interests. He liked to fight along with Shego. For the past couple of days he was progressing very well. Today, he had to practice hostility against Shego as if she was the enemy.

"Shego, I know it's been well and all, but I don't think I could ever fight you." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Drakken, it's not like you're going to be able to hurt me that severely."

"Yah, but you're my…." He paused a bit. "Yes, you are part of my family. And no touchy on my family!"

"I can fend for myself. I just want you to learn how to."

"Fine." He wasn't really interested with the idea, but decided to if it would make Shego happy. They walked towards each other and gazed eye to eye as if they were about to begin in a fierce combat. They simply took a bow to each other and began. Shego headed towards Drakken as a full blow charge. He quickly dodged her, and then tried to punch her. She reacted quickly to her instinct and did a back flip to land behind him and ended up kicking him in the back. He fell forward on his face, Drakken felt uneasy. He couldn't fight her, but he must. It was the only way, he thought. He made himself seem lifeless as if he were severely injured. Shego quickly rushed to his defense as he caught her movement from his left eye. Drakken used his feet, to lock her own from coming near him, as she fell beside him. He eagerly got up, and before that she was up as well. There was no drastic measure, except the slight bruises. They hovered around each other continuously back and fourth, back and fourth. One of them decided to attack first. It was, Shego, she was more of the offensive type. She lunged herself into them and, both hurled onto the ground. Shego was on top of Drakken and their eyes met. They blushed.

"You fight pretty well." She assumed, while taking huge breathes.

"You are extreme. I can never compare." He recalled, as sweat drops surrounded Drakken. "Um Shego…. Um I wanted to ask if you want to accompany tonight? I mean if you don't want to I completely understand."

"Well…. For what?"

"As a…. Date. I want to thank you for everything, especially for always being there for me." He began to twiddle his fingers.

"Okay." She blushed. "Please don't do too much, and don't you dare assume that I like you!"

"Shego? I never said that."

"Alright, hehehehehehe." She turned red and got up facing the other way. She didn't want Drakken to know that she had feelings for him, she was too afraid to admit it. Drakken felt slightly stunned, as he got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shego, I don't expect anything and if you feel uncomfortable, it's okay. I just thought it would be something nice for you. I wanted to treat you, you have been a great friend, comrade, assistant, and sidekick, heck you are even a better genius than I am. Just not in mechanics." He smirked. She smiled, still not facing him.

"Thank you, that is really considerate. I mean you have done extremely well during this past week. So I guess, I will accompany you. Only for the night!"

"Yes, Shego whatever you say."

"I'm glad." She grabbed him and promptly kissed Drakken. "Tonight at 7, I'll be ready. Oh, and consider that as a thank you." She began to stroll away. He traces his lip and felt that she was truly content with his consideration.

"I'll see you!"

Tell me what you think kk **-** I tried my best and tons of D/S here :D


End file.
